


Without Mercy

by Diamondisbackbitch



Series: mercy [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Hannibal (TV) Fusion, Blood and Gore, But different, Cannibal Lance, Cannibalism, Continuation of I offer you the only mercy I can, Hannibal AU, M/M, One Shot, Prey Keith, but I wrote it anyway, in case you wanted to see Lance eat him, keith dies, you probably didn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondisbackbitch/pseuds/Diamondisbackbitch
Summary: A remake of my Hannibal au fic 'I Offer You the Only Mercy I Can' where Lance doesn't keep Keith alive. Major trigger warning for gore, character death, and cannibalism. This starts during the second chapter (after Keith is kidnapped, before the dinner with Lotor)can be read as stand-alone but if you want more context you can read that.





	Without Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to give all of my works another chapter or two before I start kinktober, but since I didn't know what to do for this one I decided to make a spinoff one-shot. Have fun

Lance woke up with Keith in his arms. He'd half expected Keith to try and kill him during the night, but here he was, the boy snuggled happily in his arms. He couldn't keep this up. Sooner or later he'd have to either kill him or let him go. And letting him go meant probably going to jail for life, which was absolutely out of the question.

"Wake up." He shook the sleeping figure gently. "Keith, sweetie, I need you to wake up."

Keith growled softly before blinking his eyes open. "What do you want?" He growled into his pillow. 

Lance rolled his eyes. "I'll leave you some fresh clothes on the dresser. I'm going to go make some calls, once I'm back down here I want you dressed alright?" Not that the clothes would be on for long, but it might help him be a bit calmer for this process.

"Ok." Keith looked up at him, confused.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X

"Shiro, I'm coming back home early tomorrow so I wanted to call you and see how you were doing?" Lance sighed as he leaned against the kitchen counter. "I thought I could bring you some lunch or something so you wouldn't have to worry about food. You feeling okay?"

Shiro smiled softly. "Lance you are amazing. Seriously, I've never met someone as considerate as you. I'd love some lunch. See you around noon?"

"See you then." Lance clicked the phone off and grabbed a box for the things he'd need. Rope, cleaning wipes, numbing cream. Lots of numbing cream actually, he didn't want this to hurt. And finally his knives, freshly cleaned and sharpened just for this day, all wrapped in cloth with a special butcher's bone saw.

Holy shit why did this make him nervous.

"Keith?" He called as he walked down the stairs and unlocked the door to Keith's room. He was dressed as Lance had asked, sitting on the bed with his arms crossed.

"You're going to kill me." Keith whispered.

Dammit why did pretending nothing was wrong never work? "It won't hurt. I'm not going to hurt you, Keith. I promise to you. It'll just be a moment. A little sharpness and then nothing, okay?" Lance wrapped his arms around Keith, pulling him closer. "Shhh. Shh. I promise Keith-"

"Shut up!" Keith screamed, pushing him off. "I'm about to die, how dare you?!" He looked desperately around for a weapon. "I'm not going to let this happen. You're not gonna get away with this!"

Lance walked over to him calmly, holding his wrists and pinning him to the wall. "Keith. Keith just calm down." The struggling didn't stop. "I'm sorry. Fuck, Keith, I'm so sorry." He pressed a kiss to Keith's forehead as he put a hand on either side of his head, twisting it with every once of force he could muster. It wasn't his favorite way, to be sure, but there was less blood and it was quick and presumably painless. To the victim anyway. Lance felt his heart tear in half as Keith's limp body slid to the floor, completely lifeless.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered.

He dragged the body back to his basement kitchen, hanging it up to drain the blood out as he removed the inner organs, wrapping up the good pieces and putting them in his freezer. They wouldn't be used until at least a few days later. Steaks, hamburger patties, stuff like that would be a lot easier. Shiro might recognize anything with bones or too much structure.

Damn. Those ribs would probably be delicious. Lance smiled. Then again, he could always eat them himself. Not all of them, sure, but they'd be good for awhile. He settled on making some simple strip steaks and ground 'beef' seasoned special so he could make patties or meatballs if he wanted. The rest of the body he skinned, removed the majority of bones and fat before packaging it and putting it into his freezer along with the useful organs and closed it firmly. He fixed a few patties and a dozen meatballs out of the ground meat and put them in a cold package along with the thin-cut steaks and packed them into the fridge for the next day.

He was going to miss Keith so much. More than anyone he'd ever known. Lance sighed and went upstairs. It was getting late, after all. Butchering an entire person by oneself wasn't easy.

X X X X X X X X X X X

"This is incredible Lance. I knew you were a good cook, but... this is something else." Shiro smiled, toasting him with the glass of wine Lance had brought him.

Lance blushed softly and took a bite of his own burger. "Thank you. This is the first time I've made these, actually, they're not really my style. I thought you'd prefer something simpler though. All you have to do is fry them in a skillet until they look done and it'll be fine. Not perfect, but as long as I know you're not shoving only fast food into your body then it's fine." Lance smiled, grabbing his jacket.

Shiro laughed. "Alright then. I promise you I won't." He sighed and took Lance's hand. "Thank you. I mean it. For everything you've done for me."


End file.
